


The Heir of Dimensions

by KGGold



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crown of Midnight, Do not read unless past Empire of Storms, F/M, Fanfiction, Heir of Fire, Kingdom of Ash, Multi, Queen Of Shadows, Sarah J Maas, Throne of Glass, Tower of Dawn, empire of storms, major spoilers for first time readers, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGGold/pseuds/KGGold
Summary: In the middle of it all, who was to suspect they’d been out of the world before magic went dormant?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new to this platform, but have many others. This is something I’ve worked on for a while now. Please be nice!

Allana Reys never expected her entire world to disappear before her eyes because of books. Well, she didn't expect it because of where she was about to end up.

 

Her journey through the simplistic woods around her home left her feeling rather calm. Nothing could compare to her sense of calm as the wind blew past her hair. She wore a simple green dress that made her hazel blue eyes appear a sea green and a pair of black flats that she had been carrying in her hands. What she didn't tell her parents was that on her ribs were the years of their births as well as the one for her best friend. She looked around until she stopped near a creek. Then what seemed to be her falling forwards made everything stop. There was silence as her eyes couldn't recognize the sounds around her.

 

Birds that weren't familiar to the area cawed as her pale eyelids opened to be greeted with a man crowned in golden hair. The tattoo on his throat bobbed as he came around her so she could see him properly. That was when she went to scream. His ears were pointed like an elf out of the Lord of the Rings, while his teeth looked fairly feline.

 

His hands gripped her and covered her mouth, "Don't scream. Who are you and how did you get here?"

 

His voice was hard, but she could sense his good intentions. Her hand moved to pull the large had off her lips when he did it for her.

 

"A-Allana Reys... I don't know how I got here." Her lips trembled from the cold as he took note of her chill.

 

He took off his cloak and wrapped her in it. She shivered and he helped her into a standing position, her small figure dwarfed by the man before her. She watched as he pushed her hair back and his eyes narrowed.

 

"You're a Fae yet I've never seen you." His voice was rough and she hurriedly touched her ears, feeling the elf-like point.

 

She looked to him with wide eyes, "My ears weren't like this..."

 

"Come, child." He led her with a had to the middle of her back.

 

She was led into a small house and she sat beside the fire while he watched her. Tears fell from her eyes and she felt grief hold her heart in a cage. She leaned against the wall and covered her mouth with one hand as the other clung to the warm fabric around her.

 

"My name is Gavriel, child." The man offered while kneeling near her.

 

She looked to him, "This... This isn't my world, my home. I don't know how I came here or why I'm here... My family is not here... I'm all alone..."

 

His eyes softened at her words as she sobbed for her loss at that moment, then he thought back on her words.

 

"Your world? Where is your world, Allana?" He inquired as she tried to calm her cries.

 

Blood shot eyes met his, "Far away from here... Past stars... I... I don't know..."

 

He rubbed her auburn hair gently, "You should rest and we will speak in the morning."

 

She looked at him cautiously, "Why are you helping me..?"

 

"Because you're just a child and you're lost. Not all men are terrible." He chided.

 

Her cries became sniffles as she listened to him carefully. She was led to a cot where she stayed wrapped in the cloak before she laid down. His hands brought a blanket over her shoulders before patting her head. For some kind of warrior, he was nice...

 

\---

 

The next morning, she awoke when he began moving because her ears were sensitive to sound. She pushed herself up and looked around carefully. Her shoulders shook slightly as the man smiled at her.

 

"Wh-What do you do as a job?" She inquired immediately with a scratchy throat.

 

His eyebrows shot up, "I am a soldier."

 

"Close to, but you're different." She noted with the way he moved, as if to keep her on the back end of him. "You're a guard of some sort."

 

"I will teach you when I can, but you need to stay here Allana." He held out a hand for her as she got off the cot.

 

She sat beside him and he served her some sort of meat. Her stomach rumbled and she didn't care what it was, just that she was ravenous. As she ate, he began to give her a lesson of history when she stopped eating just to listen. Curiosity won her heart, even stomach. The ancient man sat before her and she was listening intently to his stories.

 

"What of the people across the ocean?" She replied as he began to eat.

 

He looked at her, "They lost their magic about ten years ago. They have a darkness spreading across their lands and Maeve wishes to wait it out."

 

"That's ridiculous, those magic users need your help as well." Allana retorted with anger tinting her eyes.

 

He sighed, "I wish, but I am under a blood oath to do as my queen wishes. You are something she would take pleasure in taking apart, which is why I'm not telling her about you. You need to stay hidden from everyone here, Allana, until I can get you something like a book or clothes."

 

"Honestly, clothes would be a good start." Her lips quirked slightly, which was as far of a smile as he would see.

 

He nodded and rubbed her head before leaving the tiny house. She sat in wait before cleaning up the food and looked around before finding a few books on the wall. She couldn't bring herself to take one because something held her tightly, causing the pain in her chest. She sat on the cot with a lost look as Gavriel came back holding a dress and watched her.

 

In his view, she was just a child, but the next few months would be the hardest on her. He set the dress down and watched as she cried again, for her lost life, family, and a world no one had seen.


	2. Two

She had been taught how to fight by another member of the cadre. His name was Rowan if she remembered correctly. She wasn't bad, as he had put it, but she would want to favor her right side less. She trained for hours on end when they were there and kept alive when they left.

 

Two years before she had even heard anything about the continent across the sea. The king of Adarlan's champion, a Celeana Sardothien. She was known as a master assassin, but what Allana knew was that she had to be the one to help her get home. She hadn't given up, but the resources in Wendlyn were tight. She couldn't get much even if she managed to scour the Queen's libraries herself, which was too dangerous according to both the men that had been helping her.

 

Another year and she was visited by both men at the same time. They looked troubled until they saw her standing there dressed in tan riding pants, a loose black shirt, and a sword strapped to her waist.

 

"Rowan, Gavriel, what's troubling you?" She inquired before they looked to her.

 

"You will be going to the continent with Rowan to see Aelin. She might be able to help you." Gavriel spoke up and looked at the girl who had grown only a little in her years under his watch.

 

She was lost when he first found her, but she had blossomed into a gorgeous woman. She grew at the rate a Fae female would when first Settling. Her hair was around her waist, but tied into a twist on her head.

 

"Am I really allowed to leave Doranelle?" Her eyes were wide as she watched him pack a bag for her.

 

"Yes."

 

"What about you Gavriel?" She looked worried as he handed her the pack.

 

He touched her forehead, "I'm staying. You're an element of surprise if you're here long enough to being in the war."

 

Her eyes narrowed for a moment until she hugged the man tightly. "Thank you for being here and making sure I'm alright. Thank you Gavriel."

 

His arms held her briefly before he pushed her back, "Go now."

 

Rowan took her arm and they made it just aboard the next boat headed across the ocean.

 

\---

 

"Your feet are always off, Allana." He jabbed at her with a sparring stick.

 

Her eyes narrowed when he went for her again and she bent back from his stick before sweeping his feet from him in one movement. She cheered as he fell to the floor, but it was short lived when she was knocked down.

 

"Ow, Rowan, did you have to do that?" She looked to him unhappily.

 

His feline grin met her eyes and she glowered slightly at him. They each stood up on their own with one hand on the side of the ship. She was ready for Rifthold, but he wanted to make sure she wouldn't be taken by a Vlag at any point. She grinned as she hit him and they went back into their sparring stances.

 

\---

 

She watched as he was hugged by the woman dressed in black and she wondered how she was a queen until she saw the look given to her.

 

"Who are you?" She looked at her with narrowed eyes.

 

"I'm Allana Reys, I need your help Aelin." Her eyes looked straight at the Queen of Terresen.

 

She bowed her head and the queen grabbed her arm.

 

"Come with us." She spoke and led the smaller woman away with the looks of a blond man who looked exactly like Gavriel.

 

She was led into a lavish apartment and she looked around rather cautiously. She had yet to be exposed to the lavish expenses some spent in this world. Her hands went to the sword and knives at her hips.

 

"Do take those off." The queen spoke as she moved around comfortably.

 

Allana slowly removed her cloak to reveal her thin body accented by a long braid down her back. Her ears picked up on the sounds around them until she was sitting across from the young woman.

 

"Why do you need my help, Ms. Reys?" Aelin looked to her.

 

Her eyes traced the room, "I came here four years ago out of nowhere. My real home is across what I believe to be a dimensional plane. I knew nothing about this world, the people, and I was human. Now it seems I have become Fae, I have magic in my blood, and I am trapped here with no other path home. If you want proof, I have tattoos I can show you."

 

The woman before her gestured to a room where Allana followed. No men trailed after them as she had left her weapons behind her. She stood in front of the master assassin before shedding off her torso of clothes. The numbers on her sides stood in stark contrast to her pale skin before she turned and there were tattoos, ones Rowan had undoubtedly done, of names in an unfamiliar language of curves. Rowan had tattooed it there when she began her training. She needed something as a reminder of who she was.

 

"It's my family." She spoke as the taller woman traced the ink.

 

"Well, I can see now that you're not one to lie."

 

"I do not lie. Gavriel and your carranam can attest to this. They trained me and helped me strengthen my bond to this world." Aelin growled when Allana mentioned Rowan and she sighed, "He is like a brother to me. He's the one who trained me how to fight."

 

She got on her knees and let the back of her neck show to the queen as a submissive pose. She would only bow to one and choose her side. She was rather frightened that she would be cast into the pits where no one would find her again. She would never see her home again.

 

"Why are you bowing?"

 

"Because I am begging you for help. I have no one but Gavriel and Rowan as guidance. I was kept away from Maeve's eyes so she could not try to figure me out. It was something they did not wish to see happen. I beg of you Queen Aelin of Terrasen, please help me."

 

She felt a hand on her head as she was forced to lift it, "I will give you as much help as I can so you may get home. Is your allegiance with me then?"

 

"My sword is your's." She grinned and stood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More is coming, so I hope you like it!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that have been reading and getting hits for this! I hope that it's all good and you continue to enjoy! Creative Criticism is encouraged!

Aelin walked with Allana, rather grateful for the female company among the brooding males.

"If you're going to have a pissing contest, can you at least do it on the roof?" The queen leaned against the sink.

Allana was quite close to smacking both males, knowing she would be forced to train by the elder while the golden haired one was unpredictable at that moment.

The golden haired one spoke up, "She says we're no better than dogs, so I wouldn't be surprised if she actually believes we'd piss on her furniture."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to ingrain your scent in this entire apartment. You smell horrid." Allana piped up in retort to the male.

His eyes shot to her and Aelin chortled. The two watched each other until there was silence again.

"Your mothers were cousins, Prince, but who sired you?" Rowan asked.

The golden haired  _prince_ lounged in his chair, "Does it matter?"

"Do you know?"

"She never told me--- or anyone."

"I'm guessing you have some idea?" The queen finally spoke.

"He doesn't look familiar to you?" Rowan looked confused.

"He looks like me."

Allana inserted herself, "Yes, but according to what Rowan has told me, you have met his father. A few weeks ago. Gavriel."

The room went silent and the prince stared at them.

"He asked me," Aelin spoke up, "He asked me how old I was, and was relieved when I said nineteen."

The silence filled the room and Allana felt the need to go clean herself. She desperately needed it since they had stowed away on the ship.

"The Lion is my father?" The males voice was hoarse. With a nod from Rowan, "Does he know?"

Rowan kept watching the male, " I bet seeing Aelin was the first time he wondered if he'd sired a child with your mother. He probably still doesn't have any idea, unless that prompted him to start looking."

Aelin touched her cousin's hand, "This changes nothing. About who you are, what you mean to me. Nothing."

Allana looked to the queen who pointed to a bathroom just down the hall. She knew she would have to be careful with the decor. She closed the door behind herself and stripped off her traveling clothes and drew herself a warm bath. The bathroom was luxurious with the beautifully colored red walls, golden curtains, and the porcelain vanity. When she looked in the mirror she was shocked. She had forgotten what she looked like because she had asked them not to give her any mirrors aside from when she saw her tattoo.

Her pale skin was flawless aside from the ink that stained her skin as well as the freckles that had adorned her shoulders and cheeks. One mole was right near her eye. Her lips were a perfect bow and a bright pink with the slight upturn of her nose above. She was shocked to find that she had changed none of the slightest. Her eyes were tired and she knew that there was nothing but sleep that could help. Her breasts bounced uncomfortably and she knew that she would have to be careful around the males. She looked at the flat, toned planes of her stomach and shook her head before slipping into the bath.

She scrubbed her skin until it turned a bright red and didn't register that tears had begun to form until her vision was clouded. She laughed wryly and covered her mouth slightly. She wished she was alone, back in the cabin and able to sob her heart out. She wasn't there and she knew she needed to be strong. Her heart ached for the warmth of her parents' embrace.

She finished cleaning her hair and stood while wrapping herself in a towel.  There was no time until the door opened revealing Aelin holding a bundle of clothing, a pair of form fitting pants and a man's shirt. She took them and noticed the underclothes as well.

"Thank you, Your highness." She bowed her head.

Aelin touched her shoulder, "Don't bow to me. I'd rather you act like you did out there than this. You can fight, as Rowan has told me. I want you to show me against Aedion."

Her lips drew into a slight smile, "Alright, but I would like to rest a bit tonight."

"Get dressed then." She nodded before leaving.

Allana dressed in the clothes, the shirt rather large on her, and walked into the living room. She settled on the couch, but as she dozed there was a light discussion between her mentor and the queen.

"She's slept on much worse."

"She can take the spare room that Aedion has so kindly abandoned. It's best she get used to something other than this. It's not even her home."

There was a shuffling, "Fireheart, she's asleep by now. Her training has her wiped each day."

"Because you train her to the point of exhaustion."

"We go longer each time. I'm building up her stamina. I have been fore a few years now."

"How long has she been here?"

"According to Gavriel, four years."

"Shit. Move her to the spare room where she'll be more comfortable."

She felt the warm arms of her mentor pick her up and was surprised that the queen did nothing to protest. She was tucked into smooth sheets and felt the warmth blanket her in sleep.

**~*~**

The morning sun disturbed her and she sat up with the faint smell of sweat. She looked around before finding different clothes laid out for her. She changed into the tight shirt, familiar to the tank tops she had at home. Her heart ached again and she forced herself into the leather pants. She walked barefooted to the warehouse below where she saw Aedion, the golden haired male, battling her mentor.

"Aelin, would you like to spar?" The auburn haired girl looked to the golden haired one.

They grinned and she was tossed a fighting stick. She stood lazily until they began to go full speed at each other. It was a blur, and she was surprised at how easily she matched the queen's pace. They were far quicker than the males, but she disappeared for a moment before reappearing behind the queen.

All three stopped to stare and she just shrugged. She stumbled as she braced herself on a crate while the others talked, that was until she saw Rowan take down the golden haired man rather quickly. It was quick and she knew her mentor always went fairly easy on her. There was a bright hello and she turned with the rest to point her fighting stick towards the opening of the warehouse.

It was a rather beautiful woman holding boxes and bags. She would have been rather attracted to her lest she go for women. Aelin steered the woman up into the upper levels where she knew it would be best she not get involved with yet.

"Is that Lyssandra?" Rowan inquired.

Aedion replied, "Not too bad on the eyes, is she?"

"Why is she here?" Allana quipped earning the attention of the males.

"She probably has information about Arobynn."

"Who is that?" She was confused by what she had missed while she slept.

"He was the one who took her when she was younger, turned her into an assassin, then turned her to Endovier." Rowan informed her quietly.

"Bastard." Allana hissed lowly and her eyes narrowed.

Rowan turned back to Aedion, "Yet she doesn't want you to hear it?"

"I think she finds everyone but Aelin boring. Biggest disappointment of my life." Aedion quipped.

She could tell it was a lie as she moved among the crates. Her hands were quaking and she slinked to the top of a pile before lounging in the rafters.

"When you need me, just call." She called as she began to stand, balancing on the beams carefully, practicing her fighting as Rowan had shown her before.


	4. Four

Allana had stayed in the rafters all morning and she was lounging across one, listening to the plans with a rather nice looking man, but she second guessed herself when she noticed how tired he was, and how much he stank.

Aelin crooned, "You know, he won't bite."

She had to stifle her laughter as she watched them.

"Can you just explain what these maps are for?" The man stared.

"Anything you, Ress, or Brullo can fill in regarding these gaps in the castle defenses would be appreciated."

"For you to bring down the clock tower?" The man asked as he folded up the map.

"Maybe."

"I haven't heard from Ress or Brullo for a few days. I'll make contact soon."

She stood up and dropped to the floor quickly, earning a quizzical look from Aelin and the man. She was used to using the warehouse as a playground, as Rowan had grown used to. He had learned that she was rather agile and made for moving around as if she were in a jungle.

Her eyes trailed the room with a calculating look before leaving to the apartment. She was annoyed that she had to be locked in the apartment, but Aedion was in the same basket. She lounged in a chair while he raided the kitchen for food.

"How did you do what you did earlier?" He inquired as she looked around.

Her eyes bore onto him, "Quite frankly, I have no idea. I was told that magic on this continent was locked away years ago." She leaned over her legs, "I don't even know how I got here." Her lips were curled in dismay.

He sat in front of her, "You will be able to go home soon enough. Maybe you will have a better batch of luck than us."

"I used to feel hopeful, like you, but when you get stuck at seventeen in an unknown land, you tend to grasp onto what even isn't there." Her eyes narrowed, "I've started to forget their faces. All I have are dates now to remember them by. It's scary what  _time_ does to the mind."

He sat there for a few moments and gestured for her to follow him. She begrudgingly followed him into the warehouse where he threw her a sparing stick. He let her shed the unneeded clothes she didn't wish to wear before attacking.

He bore down on her and she saw the similarities between his fighting and a little of his father's. She blocked his attack and aggressively pushed back as her ears twitched. He stumbled and looked at her rather surprised.

"Take your anger out in fighting. Use it." He encouraged.

She snorted, "Do you wish to get yourself hurt? If I remember correctly, I'm only three years younger than you."

"Well, then you're battling your senior."

She rolled her eyes as he attacked again. Her movements became fluid, unpredictable as she turned into the shadows themselves until he tripped her. She fell to the ground and growled. Before he knew it she was breaking crates one after the other. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she just shook her head when he came closer.

"Don't... Go upstairs now. I don't wish to be seen this stupid mess. I meed to clean this up anyways..." She murmured and heard him leave.

She cleaned the warehouse slowly and for the rest of the day, which she knew Rowan and Aelin would ask what happened. When they walked in, she was silemtly moving the splinters into the back corner where they would be missed from sight. They didn't take notice as they walked up the stairs. She sat on a crate before deciding to go into the rafters. None of them bothered her that night and she must have fallen asleep in the rafters when she heard the warehouse open again. She jolted and gripped her knives at her waist until she saw it was Rowan and the queen.

She slid into the furthest corner where she decided to tune the two out and slid into a comfortable position. She dozed into slumber when she was jolted awake.

"What are you doing up there?" A melodious voice inquired.

She looked down lazily at the woman, Lysandra, who was watching her.

"I was asleep... Keeping my distance." She added as she dropped to the floor quietly.

She looked to the woman in front of her and stood near the crates. They assessed each other until the other grinned.

"You're rather pretty."

"Thank you, but I think that the ears and fangs kill the look." She spoke sarcastically.

"Well, I'm headed upstairs if you wish to join us."

"Later."

The dark haired woman left and Allana went about her training routine until her stomach forced herself to go to the kitchen.

She looked at the group and snatched up what they weren't eating. She ignored the looks and continued eating.

"Is there a reason behind this visit, Lusandra, or are you here just to make my friends squirm?"

The darker haired woman held up a sack and was weighed down by a box. It was set down on the table, "What you requested."

"Thank you."

"Arobynn is going to call in your favor tomorrow, to be delivered the following night. Be ready."

"Good."

Aedion leaned in, "Does he he expect only Aelin to deliver it?"

The woman looked to them, "No-- All of you, I think."

Rowan spoke up, "Is it a trap?"

"Probably, in some way or another," Lysandra looked at Allana, "He wants you to deliver it and then join him for dinner."

"Demons and dining. A delightful combination." Aelin said.

"Will he poison us?" Aedion inquired.

Aelin was scratching at the table and Allana frowned. She left the room to change and bathe before she could hear any more.

**~*~**

A letter arrived in the morning and she was seated near Aelin as the letter opened.

"It smells like almonds." Aedion said.

Allana looked at the invitation and frowned. It was a formal invitation for dinner the mext night at eight- for Aelin and three guest- and a request for the favor owed to him. Her eyes went to the end of the note and she knew immediately that that was why it smelled as such.

"What the hell is that?"

Allana stepped up to Aelin and gripped the younger woman's arm.

"Perfumed skin oil." Aelin spoke flatly.

"Why does he want you to wear it?"

"It's just another move in the game we've been playing."

"Are you going to use it?" The prince spat.

Allana leaned back and looked out the window hard.

"Tomorrow, our one goal is to get the Amulet of Orynth from him. Agreeing to wear that oil will put him on unsure footing." Aelin spoke again and Allana growled.

Their eyes went to her, "He knows how many of us are here. He's been watching us."

She stormed from the room and sat unhappily in the warehouse. She sat in a cross legged position with her hair down her back. As soon as the two came down, she was ready to speak, but Aelin touched her head.

"Stay here and watch Aedion. He needs his rest. We're going hunting a Vlag." She spoke.

Allana huffed, "You're going to have to get me a dress or I'll borrow one of your's."

"I have one that will fit you." Aelin grinned.

"Thanks."

The two left and she paced until the early hours of the morning when the two left. She was asleep on the couch when Aedion forced her up and to the spare room. He had been forcing her in his place so she could sleep properly.

"Fine..." Was her muttered response as she settled in the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has taken me a while to write and as of this point, I have yet to finish it. I ask for constructive criticism and please do not hate.


End file.
